Face to Face
by LittleMissReader36
Summary: *****PREVIOUSLY OWNED BY FLUFFYPERCABETH55******* Annabeth Chase is an actress, singer, and songwriter. She got the part in the movie! What happens when she develops a love interest in the movie and in reality?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people! Sorry for the late post. Anyway, this is Face to Face, previously by FluffyPercabeth55.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I strutted towards the set. I got the part! My brain was internally screaming at me. I got the part to the new movie, 'Peter Johnson and the Lightning Thief'. I hear that it's based off a series of books called, 'Peter Johnson and the Olympians'. I wasn't paying attention to who would be Peter Johnson. I knew I got the part as Annie Bell Casanova. I was excited to start filming. The contract was signed for the first five books. There is a second series that I'm hoping to get the part for. I spot the guards outside the set door.

"Name?" One of them asked.

"Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Ah, Miss Chase!" The other guard said. "Mr. Grace is looking for you!"

The guards opened the door for me and I walked in. I started looking around for the producer and the co directors.

"Miss Chase!" I looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Standing there was no one less then Mr Zeus Grace, the producer.

"Mr Grace!" I said I walked over and shook his hand.

"It's been a very long time since I've worked on a movie with you," Mr Grace said. "You know my son is here. Do you remember Jason?"

"Hey Dad! Artemis Nightshade is looking for you!" Jason came from the other direction, behind me.

"Annabeth?" He asked looking astonished. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I know! I haven't seen you since the open house!" I said.

"I don't think you've met my girlfriend yet," Jason said a quizzical look on his face. A girl with choppy, mahogany hair. She had kaleidoscope eyes, like they couldn't decide the color they wanted to be. Blue. Green. Brown. Almost pink!

"Annabeth?" The girl said, surprised to see me. I could recognize her voice easily.

"Piper!" She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. "I can't believe it's you!" I continued.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She said.

"You two know each other?" Jason looked very confused. Boys. I thought.

"Yes we know each other knuckle head! Why would I hug a random stranger?" Piper asked. "Especially a very famous stranger! You look SO good, Annabeth!" Piper hugged me again.

"You're…choking…me!" I squeaked out. Piper quickly let go of me and apologized. "And thanks!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Well, if all of you are done chit-chatting," Zeus started. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I almost forgot he was there. "We would like to start filming."

We? I thought. Then I remembered the co-directors, Poseidon Jackson and Hades di Angelo.

"We need to round up the cast," Hades said. "They're all probably talking in the common room." We all walked toward the common room to get everyone to set.

"I'm telling you, Bianca! I'm over that card game phase!" I heard Nico di Angelo saying to his older sister, Bianca di Angelo. Bianca is twelve while Nico, her little brother, is eight.

"Guys stop arguing! You're giving me a migraine!" A voice said. I recognized the voice but couldn't place it. Then all the memories came rushing back to me.

"Perseus Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's chapter two of my adopted story, Face to Face!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to Rick Riordan and FluffyPercabeth55!

Chapter 2

Percy POV

"Perseus Jackson," She said.

I looked in the direction of the voice. Her honey blond hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were an alluring stormy gray. She looked as beautiful as she did last time I saw her.

"Ah Miss Annabeth Chase!" I said. I stood up from sitting on the couch and opened my arms. "Don't I get a hug?" I was constantly joking around and being sarcastic.

"No you don't you inconceivable idiot!" Annabeth was glaring at me at this point. To be honest it was kind of scary. I remember when…..stupid ADHD. I regained my focus and continued this lovely conversation.

"Oh come on! Please?" I was doing my best puppy dog eyes.

"No," she said plainly, absolutely no emotion on her face.

"Heartless woman. How can she say no to that?" I heard Piper mumble. Annabeth glared daggers at her. Is her face in a permanent scowl or something? I thought.

"Excuse me but we have to start filming now so get to the dressing rooms and to the makeup artists!" It was Zeus who broke the silence. "We'll call you by your characters name from now on."

"Annie Bell Casanova! You're first in the makeup department," Hades said, reading off his list. "Peter Johnson, you're first in the dressing rooms."

"On it boss," I said, leaving the room to the dressing rooms. I headed toward the dressing rooms. I'm not the average sixteen year old actor. I'm actually fourteen. I kept walking towards the dressing rooms, ready to film yet another movie.

Annabeth POV

Wait. So PERCY is Peter?! Great. Just great. I read over the script about a million times. Peter and Annie Belle are love interests. Which means Percy and I are love interests. Greaaaaaat. I headed off to the makeup department to my makeup artist, Silena Beauregard. I walked into the room and saw her glossy, black hair.

"Hey, Sil!" I exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since forever!"

"Hey, Annabeth!" She said to me. "It's been way too long hasn't it?"

"I'm excited to see you! We get to be together again! It's been long since your last movie hasn't it?" She asked.

"It's been too long!" I said.

"So. Let's get started on your makeup then you can head to the clothing department with Lacy," Silena said.

"Got it." It's really been way too long since I've seen my childhood friend, Silena Beauregard. She started applying the makeup to my face, a light blue eyeshadow on my face. I look older than my age. I'm actually thirteen years old but everyone thinks I'm like, 15. I'm a younger actress than people would expect.

"All done!" Silena says, stepping back from my face, spinning my chair around so I could look at the mirror.

"Thanks, Sil!" I said as I got out of the chair and headed to the clothing department.

"Bye, Annie!" Silena shouted behind me.

"Bye!" I walked around the set, careful to not run into any of the workers. I finally found a door marked Dressing rooms. I knocked on the door to make sure anyone in there is decent.

"Come in!" I heard a feminine voice shout. I turned the door know and pushed it open.

"Hey Lacy! How are you?" I said. I haven't seen any of these people in a very long time.

"I'm good! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good."

"Now let's see. What to wear, what to wear…" Lacy repeated. She scanned the racks of clothing for the first scene. "Ah here it is!" She exclaimed. She pulled out and orange shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth!" She exclaimed, quite proud of herself.

"Go put these on really quick," Lacy ushered me into the changing room and closed the door behind me. I quickly changed into the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and the mean shorts.

"I guess I'm ready for my big debut."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to Face to Face!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Percy POV

I got to the set all dressed up in the costume for the movie. I walked around, looking at the first scene. It was set as a small apartment room. I decided to investigate it a little bit, just to familiarize myself with it. It was a kitchen and a living room combined room. There was a hallway that lead to a bathroom and two bedrooms. I looked around to see Annabeth sitting in the one of the directors chair with her name on the back. She was eating a sandwich, her back faced me. She was talking to Piper, Jason's girlfriend. I walked closer to them but quietly so they couldn't hear me.

"That son of a-"

"Calm down, Annabeth! No need to be swearing!" Piper said. Annabeth got out of her chair and started pacing.

"I can't believe it! Percy is Peter!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I thought I could finally get rid of him but no. He just has to be in the same movie as me! Do you remember what happened last time Piper!?" Piper nodded and looked at her feet. Annabeth sat back down in her chair.

"We can't let that happen again!" Annabeth cried.

"What happened?" Jason walked up to Piper and put his arm around her waist.

"Oh nothing," Piper said, giving a measly smile to him.

"You guys never tell me anything," Jason muttered.

"Do you really want to know?" Annabeth asked through gritted teeth. She was glaring at him.

"Never mind," Jason said, shirking back under her gaze.

"That's what I thought," Annabeth muttered.


End file.
